


Harry & Louis tumblr ficlet

by mistresscurvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title :D every chapter is a separate prompt fill from tumblr. All future Harry & Louis tumblr ficlets will be posted to this work.</p><p>Chapter 1 summary: Written for the prompt "A forceful kiss" in the kissing meme. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry & Louis tumblr ficlet

Harry was sat on the sofa, thinking about nothing in particular, when suddenly his lap was full of Louis.

That was nothing out of the ordinary. What was a bit strange was Louis grabbing his face with both hands and looking at Harry with a serious expression on his face. Before Harry could ask him what was going on, Louis leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Harry’s lips, holding him firmly.

It was—fine. Pleasant, even. Harry liked kissing, as a general philosophy, and he loved Louis, of course, and while he still didn’t know what was going on, he was happy to kiss Louis back until he figured it out.

So he held Louis close until finally Louis pulled back with a familiar and manic look in his eyes. “Anything?” he asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then shrugged. “You’ve got very nice lips?”

"Yes, I know, but nothing else? No sparks? Fireworks? A chorus of angels?"

Harry thought some more. “No, sorry,” he said. “Should there have been?”

Louis sighed. “Well, it would have been convenient if there had been. For both of us,” he clarified at Harry’s concerned glance. “There was none of that stuff for me, either. But imagine the press if we actually were in love. They’d go mad.”

"But you’re not gay," Harry said. It always did take him a few minutes to catch up with Louis’s brain.

"I know," Louis said. "But that’s rather limited, I could be bi."

"But you’re not," Harry said.

"Well, no. But you’re not gay either," Louis said, like an accusation.

"Well, no," Harry echoed. "Or not for you, at least," he added, ignoring Louis’s squawk of outrage. "I haven’t conducted an extensive study on the topic."

Louis hit him in the arm. “No, absolutely not. If you’re not gay for me then you’re gay for no one, Styles. It’s women only for you, I’m afraid.”

Harry thought about it. “Okay,” he said finally. “I can live with that.”

"Good," Louis said firmly. "Since if we were gay, I’ve already bagsied you."

"Can you really bagsy a person’s hypothetical homosexuality?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, because I just did," Louis said.

Harry shrugged. Seemed reasonable to him. “Okay then,” he agreed.

"Glad we had this little chat," Louis said. He pulled Harry’s arms more tightly around him. "Now give us a cuddle."

"Any time," Harry said, kissing Louis firmly on the cheek and holding him close.


End file.
